


Amuse-bouche

by FlameWolf



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: (Tags Will Evolve), Angst, Biting, Cuddling, F/M, Gore, Illness, Inhuman relationship, Loss of loved one, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Protective Alastor, Rough Sex, Semi-unwanted pregnancy, Short Collection, Unplanned Pregnancy, bad coping, graphic birth, graphic death, inhuman sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 21,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22012591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlameWolf/pseuds/FlameWolf
Summary: A collection of shorts based on Hazbin Hotel.  None are really connected.  There is no story here.  Just enjoy each individually
Relationships: Alastor/Charlie Magne
Comments: 23
Kudos: 154





	1. Let's Give Them a Show!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anyone or anything from Hazbin Hotel. This is just for fun and no profit will be made from this.
> 
> Author’s Note: Inspired by a Discord group I’m in called Hazbin Trashcan. Thanks: RealTypeTalks and Jakarva .

Rubble scattered the ground, seeming to accent the blackened pits and charred body parts strewn across the landscape. A thick smoke filled the air along with the sickening scent of blood and death. Amongst all the ruin was a lone figure, glowing, red eyes surveying the horror while a feral smile stretches thin lips. With only the slightest tremor, a pair of hands clothed in dark maroon, deer leather gloves rose to straighten a bloodstained tie. While the figure continued to dust off their crimson, pin striped, deer fur suit, the air around them darkened; glowing, twisted symbols phasing in and out of existence.

After a few moments, the thin male was seemingly satisfied, despite still being covered head to toe in blood and gore. In fact, he barely seemed to notice as he summoned a sentient microphone out of the aether. Unphased by the instant fear on his old companion’s face, the ‘Radio Demon’ cracked his neck while his smile stretched ever upward. “Dear me, that was quite the scuffle wasn’t it my darling?” chirped a mid-tone abuzz with radio static, the sound rapidly filling the air around him while reality itself appeared to break and warp.

No answer came, a pale, broken figure laying to the right of him. A singular wisp of blonde hair blew in the wind while Alastor began to walk out of the remains of the hotel. Ever so slowly, he began to grow taller; eyes glowing red while the sound of cracking bones filled the air. “We must go to the source of the problem! Cut off the head of the serpent!” continued the buzzing voice, only growing more robotic as the shift continued. Fur burst free of pale skin while fabric tore, a thick scent of rotting permeating the air.

“Wwwwaaait h-here. Ahll tk cr erythng,” garbled a thick inhuman voice while a terrifying monstrosity lurched its way toward the center of the Pentagram.


	2. Sick Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author’s Note: I’ve been sick and that brought this about. Hope you enjoy.

It all started when she woke up feeling slightly weak and woozy. Passing it off as nerves about running the hotel, Charlie made her way down to the front desk. After all, the daughter of Lucifer did not get sick! Stretching her black painted lips into a genuine smile, the blonde waved to an aloof Angel before heading behind her self-designated station. Inhaling deeply, she folded her black nailed hands over the surface of the desk before focusing her gaze on the main lobby of the building. It was then that she heard and felt some very familiar static in the air.

Looking to her left, she saw none other than the ‘Radio Demon’ smiling down at her like she was a tasty morsel. Shuddering at the feelings his mere presence evoked, the Princess of the Inferno did her best to keep a semblance of a poker face in place. Last thing in the world she needed was for the most powerful and manipulative demon in the realm to know she had a crush on him. Ambient radio static filled the room as he bowed at the waist. “Good morning my dear! I hope your night was peaceful. I slept like the dead myself,” purred his filtered, buzzing mid-tone, his tri-shaded red eyes meeting her own obsidian ones.

Thankful for the fact she was born with natural blush-like markings, Charlie merely returned his grin. “That’s good! Are you enjoying the Hotel so far?” she asked, keeping one eye on the front door in case any customers decided to drop by. Since Alastor had joined them, there had been an intermittent stream of patrons coming in. While most were leaving within a few days, a few were staying. A small amount were even being nice to eachother. Maybe, just maybe she could redeem just a couple souls.

“Of course! It has been very entertaining so far. With more than a few surprises,” purred from much closer, the mid-tone dropping to a baritone.

His scent washed over her, musky and wild with just a hint of something faintly like iron and yet sweet. A scent that sent her darker instincts into a whirlwind. Barely controlling the shake in her hands, Charlie opted for ignoring the hovering deer demon and hoping he would go away. Unfortunately for her, he decided to hover; his ambient static seeming to caress her skin. Stiffening while her heart began to race, the flustered Princess practically threw herself onto the poor imp that came through the door. “Hi! Welcome to the Hotel! Let’s get you all signed in and settled into your room!” she greeted, voice high pitched and hysterical while her smile took on a more terrifying appearance of insanity. It was no wonder the poor creature simply turned on their heel and went right back out the door.

And so it went for the next few hours, Alastor simply remaining near her; his gaze burning a hole into her back. To make matters worse, her earlier symptoms were aggravated by the stress as well as exertion. As the day went on, her head got more fuzzy and her body more achy. Soon it was bad enough she was swaying on her feet. Before she knew it, she was being swept into the air; a thin, yet strong pair of arms carrying her. Vaguely aware it was Alastor, the delirious female made a weak attempt to struggle free; only to be stopped by a sudden bout of dizziness.

Nestling into a silk covered chest, Charlie closed her eyes to quell the nausea caused by the room spinning. While there was no heartbeat, beneath the static she could hear a low rumbling; almost like purring. It was so soothing, she found herself nodding off. At least until something cold and damp was pressed her forehead. “I’m afraid I’m going to have to infringe on your privacy, my dear. You are burning up and we must get you into more breathable garments,” hummed near her ear before she became aware of tugging on the three piece suit she wore.

As much as she wanted to protest, the cool air felt heavenly on her heated skin and she was almost disappointed when she was covered once more. Opening her eyes cautiously, Charlie was greeted with the sight of the ceiling above her bulging and morphing. Yes, things were much better with them closed. Back in blessed darkness, she felt like her body was floating while she drifted in and out of consciousness. She was so out of it, she actually thought the ‘Radio Demon’ was sitting by her bedside; caring for her. If she was too hot, something cold was pressed to her forehead. If she grew too cold, a thin blanket would be draped over her.

In fact, the person caring for her even curled up beside her on the bed more than once. Vaguely thinking that Alastor had likely gotten Vaggie to take over for him, Charlie nestled into them more than once. She didn’t even question it when the arms that wrapped around her were a bit too thin or the scent surrounding her wasn’t at all like her dear friend’s. “Thanks Vags,” muttered out of her while a pair of claws moved gently through her flaxen locks, lulling her to sleep. A pair of lips came to rest on her head in response, a tall, lanky body curling around her own.

The next morning, she woke up still feeling woozy but much better than the night before. Stretching and yawning, the young woman felt very familiar and very disconcerting static caress her skin. Spinning her head to the left, she was astonished to see the smiling face of Alastor looking up at her. “Glad to see you in better health my dear! However, you still seem a bit under the weather,” purred out of him as he slowly got out of the bed and smoothed the wrinkles out of his suit.

“So, you are going to stay in bed until I say you are well again,” he announced, his fake audience cheering.

Opening her mouth to protest, Charlie stopped when Alastor moved his face close to hers; nose bare inches from touching her own. “Of course you have no protests, correct?” rumbled his filtered voice, his smile growing malicious. In response, she simply shook her head vigorously.

“Good! Now just lay back and I will get you some of my mother’s famous homemade gumbo. It will cure what ails you in no time,” Alastor continued before turning on his heel and leaving behind a very mystified Princess of Hell.


	3. New Life in a Dead World

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don’t own anyone or anything from Hazbin Hotel. This is just for fun and no profit will be made from this.
> 
> Author’s Note: Aiden, all I wanted to do was write a Hazbin birth fic. That’s all! Aiden (My Muse): Lol sucks to be you~

None of this was supposed to happen. In fact, it was supposed to be so rare it was considered close to impossible. Yet, here she was and she couldn’t help but be mystified. Running a hand over the taut skin of her massively pregnant stomach, she smiled when a flurry of kicks responded to her touch. It had only been one night, one time where  _ he _ had allowed there to be sexual contact. A fact she was fine with and accepted fully. After all,  _ he _ already compromised far too much for her sake.

Despite having no desires of  _ his _ own,  _ he _ would engage in acts meant for her pleasure. All things that didn’t require  _ his _ own satisfaction, in spite of her wanting to return the favor. The night she had conceived,  _ he _ hadn’t entirely been  _ himself _ . Though, the fact they were even in a relationship in the first place was a miracle in and of itself. Chuckling as a contraction rolled over her dome, Charlie allowed herself to go back in time, back to when she had still been a little skeptical about...  _ him. _

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A Year and a Half Ago~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

A lone figure sat beside a desk, blowing their blonde bangs out of their face. While a huge mob hadn’t been expected after the news debacle, at least few guests had been expected after  _ he _ had started his broadcasts across Hell. “Wow Charlie! Business is just  **booming** ,” observed a sarcastic mid-tone from across the massive entryway, drawing the princess’ gaze to an odd figure. He was tall and slender, almost to the point of anorexia; pink markings coating his white fur. Giving a fanged smirk, the spider-like male suavely smoothed back his wild bangs with one of his four arms.

“Even the ‘Radio Demon’ can’t bring in the so-called ‘redeemable damned’,” the pornstar continued mercilessly, not caring just how deep his words bit.

Another figure came out of the shadows behind the arachnid, a heavy glare furrowing a grey skinned brow. Black painted lips rising in a sneer, the shadow lifted a spear while long, white hair swayed with the movement. Charging forward, the other person placed their weapon against the male’s back and let out a low snarl. “This is all  _ your _ fault Angel Dust! You and that so-called ‘friend’ of yours,” hissed a gruff, feminine voice while the unphased creature turned to face his assailant. Still smirking, the effeminate male made a kissy face at the much shorter female glaring up at him. Putting up all four of his arms, the pornstar simply looked down at his aggressor with a mocking expression.

“Just a word of advice from me to you,” purred out of him while two pairs of mismatched eyes locked. In a split second, another pair of arms appeared; grabbing the spear while the air in the room grew thick with malice. 

“Don’t” rumbled a snarl while Angel Dust pulled the newcomer forward roughly.

“Fucking,” the red pupil in his black left eye began to glow like an ember.

“Talk,” a malicious fanged smile stretched his furred cheeks while the shorter female looked up at him with the beginnings of terror.

“Shit,” snarled out of him as he leaned closer to the woman in front of him. Charlie, of course, was getting out from behind the desk at this point, moving to stop the brewing fight.

“About,” Angel Dust continued, demonic shadows forming around his slim body. At this point, the Princess of Hell was actively yanking on him to snap him out of it, a fact he easily ignored.

“Angel, stop! Please! Vaggie didn’t mean anything bad!” the blonde femme tried to soothe, only to be summarily ignored. Instead, the spider anthro cracked his neck while his grin widened to unnatural proportions.

“Cherry Bomb!” he finished, yanking the spear out of his aggressor’s hands. In a fluid motion, he flipped the weapon to point it at its owner. The moment it was made clear it would be used against its master, the weapon simply disappeared into the aether it had come from.

Both Vaggie and Charlie stared up at the normally harmless male with a mixture of confusion and apprehension. Taking the opportunity to step between the pair, the flustered royal looked from Angel to Vaggie with a wide, nervous smile. “Okaaay! Setting boundaries is great! Let’s just try to calm down and apologize to eachother,” she chirped, knowing deep down there was no chance this situation would end amicably. Sure enough, the pair continued to glare at eachother while she spoke; walking off in separate directions when she finished. Still, it was better than the two trying to kill one another.

Letting out a relieved sigh, the young, feline-like demon simply stood there. Tensions were running high and it was looking more and more likely that her dream would become a laughable failure. Just like  _ he _ had said the first day  _ he _ had come here. Sniffling slightly, she wiped a tear off the red circle marking on her right cheek. Suddenly, she was aware of a presence behind her; a pair of hands landing on her shoulders. The hands were slender, covered in fine, maroon, deer leather gloves, crimson claws tipping each finger. A fanged, pale, smiling face pressed against her own, the power rolling off the being almost suffocating. It was  _ him _ , come to gloat about the lack of souls coming through the door. “Why the long face my dear! Smile! Things always look less grey with a smile on your face!” humming a mid-tone that sounded like it was coming out of an ancient tube radio.

Turning her head, she met the red eyes of the ‘Radio Demon.’ As usual, his lips were stretched in a rictus of a grin and his crimson, black tipped ears pointed forward in interest. Pure malice burned in his gaze as his head tilted to one side, gaze seeming to lock on the tears still streaming down her cheeks. In a split second his eyelids lowered and something about the grin on his face became almost threatening. Raising his right hand, he swiped the moisture from her cheek onto his claw; looking at it like it was something disgusting. “Oh no, this won’t do at all! What will our guests think if they are greeted by a teary-eyed Princess,” the buck demon tsk’d, shaking his head as he offered his hand to a small, one eyed imp to clean.

“Nonononono, you simply must smile my dear!,” he continued in rapid-fire fashion, shaking his head while the gleeful underling eagerly wiped the offered appendage clean.

“Mustn’t show your weakness to unfamiliar demons!” the showman announced, yanking his hand back to point upward dramatically. Then he was looking at her before continuing with an almost sultry purr, “After all...” The tall demon leaned down as he led off the sentence, a strange light burning in his fiery orbs. It was only when his face was mere inches from her own that he continued.

“Someone,” a finger was slipping under her chin to lift it up while his smile grew almost feral.

“Might just,” the air was darkening while ghostly, vodo-esque symbols began to float in the air.

“Take advantage of you,” he finished, lifting her hand to place a kiss on the top before straightening and walking toward the front door while humming.

Blushing heatedly, the now flustered female followed the too tall male; frowning slightly. “What guests? There hasn’t been anyone in here since you came!” hissed out of her, anger and pain mixing within her. Then she was taking a deep breath to center herself, shaking her head before looking at the polished floor the Radio Demon had put in place when he had initially appeared.

“Such little faith. And here I was, slaving to the bone to fill these Halls with all the hopeless sinners you could want,” the powerful male complained, placing the back of one of his hands against his forehead theatrically. Then he was sighing and shaking his head in a long suffering manner.

“I just don’t know why I bother,” purred a badly faked sad voice.

Before the femme glaring at him could point out that he hadn’t done anything yet, there was a knock on the door. As if he had expected it, the stag turned to face the door with a widening grin. “Oh good! Right on time!” chirped the former serial killer before he was turning back to Charlie. When he saw her simply standing there in shock and confusion, he drew a smile across his own with a finger. Shaking herself, the young Princess twitched her lips into a reasonable facsimile of a smile. It was only then the most feared demon in the infernal realm opened the door. On the other side stood a fairly large crowd of semi-disgruntled looking demons.

In a split second, she had her hostess face on; smile becoming genuine as demons came in one by one. “Welcome to the Happy Hotel! Form a line in front of the reception desk and I’ll get you all rooms as fast as possible,” she greeted cheerfully, heading back to her desk while the entryway and the adjoining ‘lobby’ was quickly filling up. Soon, there were hundreds in the building with more waiting outside. There were so many that Vaggie was at the reception desk too, helping process the massive influx of unexpected patrons. Slowly, over the course of several hours, the entry and lobby emptied and the rooms filled.

As the last guest was given their key, Charlie slumped back with an exhausted but satisfied grin. Realistically, she knew a lot of the demons here would likely leave over time but if she could save just a few of them, she would feel like she wasn’t such a failure. Chuckling, she closed her eyes and allowed herself to relax, only vaguely aware of Vaggie bristling beside her. It was only when she felt a clawed hand on her left shoulder that she became aware of the reason why. Opening her eyes and turning her head, she saw  _ him _ smiling down at her like the cat that got the creme. Even his ambient static was purring, almost sounding soothing in a strange way. “No need to thank me my dear! After all, I am merely doing what was ordered of me by my Princess,” hummed his filtered voice, his feral eyes locking onto her own.

Inside those burning orbs were a shocking myriad of emotions. Endless patience. Barely hidden malice. Amusement. The one most prominent, however, was an endless, unquenchable hunger. Feeling something writhe in the pit of her stomach in response, Charlie looked away with a light flush on her face. What had  _ that _ been? She had never felt anything like it before. It was like a warm pressure just below her stomach, causing her heart to race and an odd emotion to fill her. Muttering a stuttered thanks, she practically jumped to her feet and ran from the room to escape the perplexing sensations filling her. She didn’t see the killer watching her, the hunger in his eyes turning into something frightening and savage while his smile became something truly horrifying.

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Over the Course of a Week~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

She wasn’t avoiding the ‘Radio Demon’. She also wasn’t peeking out of her room to make sure he was nowhere near before coming out to attend to some of her duties. She certainly wasn’t running to her room every time she heard the faintest trace of his ever present static. Unfortunately for her, Vaggie and Angel had noticed her odd behavior. This also meant that the current source of her distress had most certainly become aware of it. After only a few days of this, she was fairly certain he was now attempting to stalk her through the halls of the hotel.

Just recently, she had heard his static faintly at the other end of halls or rooms she was in; sometimes catching the briefest glimpses of the deer demon. As if that wasn’t creepy enough, every so often she could swear his eyes had taken on the aspect of old-time radio dials. Needless to say, she had become exceedingly reluctant to leave her room as a result. The worst part was, she didn’t even know why she was acting this way. She wasn’t truly afraid of him harming her yet, if she so much as heard his static, all she wanted to do was run and hide.

Every time he was anywhere near, she got hot all over and her flight instinct went through the roof. Whimpering, she rested her forehead against the cool wall beside her closed door. It was such a silly problem and yet it was preventing her from doing something she had been working toward her entire unlife. Maybe if she spoke to Vaggie about it, the other woman might know what was happening. As embarrassing as the prospect was of telling anyone what was happening to her, she felt she had no further choice left. Not if she wanted to find a solution. So, with a deep breath, she took hold of the doorknob and carefully swung it open.

Slowly, ever so slowly, a familiar red, pinstriped suit came into view; her heart dropping into the bottom of her shoes. Looking up like a kicked puppy, Charlie felt her heart clench in her chest when she saw a familiar, fanged smile leering down at her. “Hell...,” he began only to have the door slammed in his face, mirroring the first time they had met. The only difference was that this time, he was having none of it. While an eerily placid smile on his pale face, he simply summoned his shadows to break through the wood of the door. Humming happily, he brushed imaginary dirt off his deer fur suit; crimson eyes half-lidded as he stepped into the room.

“Terribly sorry to break in on you like this my dear but it would seem you have been avoiding me. A silly notion to be sure! So I thought I would just come right up here to put any slanderous assumptions I might have to rest,” chirped his cheerful, radio announcer voice.

At that moment, all the blonde could think of was how to escape. How to put distance between the two of them. How to get away from the overwhelming feelings taking over her entire body. As if sensing this, the prey animal turned predator was reaching forward faster than she could see; gripping her left wrist tightly. Grin widening while his nostrils flared, he closed his eyes as he seemed to take in her scent; his actual shadow turning into something monstrous. “You know Princess, there are two things that can tell a demon a lot about someone,” rumbled out of him, his voice gruff and gravelly as he seemed to slowly grow taller as well as thinner.

“Expression,” fiery eyes roamed her flushed, frantic face before he was pulling her closer.

“And scent,” finished a throaty snarl, the dangerous male grinning down at her while her entire body froze up.

Heart thudding loudly in her ears, Charlie was doing her utmost best to not turn into a quivering pile of jello. Not out of fear, however. No, what she was experiencing at the moment was intense tingling throughout her entire body as well as an intense feeling of embarrassment and discomfort. Not to mention all the other odd emotions she had yet to identify. Just being near him made her feel hot all over and she found it nearly impossible to meet his eyes. None of this was helped by the clawed hand curling around her chin and lifting her face so she was looking right at his smiling face.

The ‘Radio Demon’ stretched his tilted lips further upward, the strange antlers on his head shifting and growing to look like a twisted version of a normal whitetail’s. “Your scent is telling me quite an interesting tale,” growled out his changing voice, sounding more like two mountains colliding than true words. For some reason, this only worsened whatever was going on with her and she found herself struggling to get away. Anything to stop the sensations she both couldn’t explain and frankly feared.

Clawed grip tightening, the buck let out a chilling sounding giggle while the room darkened and red, voodoo symbols began to float through the air. For just a few moments, Charlie felt like a hunted animal; a primal fear beginning to take over her tiny body. Then he was simply spinning her and sending her out of the room with a pat on the back. “Time to go back to work! The public have been clamoring for your presence,” purred behind her, the ‘audience’ cheering in agreement.

Needless to say, walking back to the lobby after hiding for the entire day was exceedingly awkward. Both Angel’s and Vaggie’s gazes were fixed on her, concern on one face and curiosity on the other. Then, as the ‘Radio Demon’ made his appearance at the head of the stairs, the spider’s expression changed to a teasing smirk. Flushing for reasons that mystified her, the discomfited Princess tried to avoid both their gazes as she settled behind the front desk. Unfortunately, neither of the demons present were willing to let the mystery go so easily. In fact, her dearest friend was already moving closer to her. “Did he do anything to harm you?” whispered in her ear, the white haired femme beside her glaring up at a seemingly non-chalant deer demon.

“No! I-its nothing like that! Its just...,” the blonde began, the blush marks on her cheeks darkening.

Then, without a word to anyone present, the young Princess was dragging Vaggie out of the hotel, heading to a remote spot on the property before releasing her. Shifting nervously, Charlie nibbled her bottom lip while struggling to meet her companion’s gaze. “The Radio Demon hasn’t really done anything to me. Its just... Being around him makes me feel weird,” she explained hesitantly, disconcerted by just how embarrassed this explanation was making her feel. The way the gray skinned woman was looking at her certainly didn’t help matters.

“Weird how?” came a question that was expected but no less hard to answer. Whole face turning an alarming shade of red, Charlie cleared her throat and shuffled her feet.

“My heart starts to race. It gets hard to breathe and my palms get sweaty. All I want to do is escape so I don’t feel that way any longer,” the young demoness admitted, gaze firmly focused on the ground.

In an instant, Vaggie was grasping her arms; concern filling the fallen angel’s only good eye. “I want you to listen to me, you need to try to ignore these sensations. Maybe even push them away. No good will come of... with  _ him _ ,” whispered from between ashen lips while the infernal royal could only feel mystified.

“But why? What are these feelings? What do they mean?” Charlie queried, head tilting to one side in bemusement.

The expression of astonishment and wonder that came in response only deepened her confusion. “You’ve never experienced this before?” gasped unneeded observation, adding frustration to the pile of conflicting feelings whirling within her. It must have shown on her face as well because her dearest continued without any clarification on her part.

“Charlie, you have a crush on... the Radio Demon. Meaning, you’re beginning to form romantic feelings for him,” murmured an explanation she honestly hadn’t expected.

In fact, her first instinct was to protest. Unfortunately, it made just a bit too much sense and she found her discomfort growing. Of all the denizens of Hell to fall in love with, the Radio Demon was arguably the worst choice. Throughout the seven sectors, he was known to be chaotic, unpredictable and extremely powerful. To this date, she had never encountered a mortal soul that had come close to being considered a threat to her parents. Then, for some reason, he simply stopped. From her initial encounter with him at the hotel, she wagered a guess that he had grown bored. That taking over Hell wasn’t enough of a challenge.

Of course, all of this was compounded by the fact that he seemed to loathe forming any meaningful relationships. Truth be told, any that dared try to touch him often didn’t live to tell the tale. He was unpredictable and had mysterious motives. Yet, a part of her sincerely hoped he had the capability to change; however slowly. A hand on her arm broke her out of her thoughts and she gave Vaggie a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry. I know better than to get into a relationship with him. I’ll... I’ll do my best to keep these feelings at bay,” stuttered an attempted reassurance, that only made the shorter female more worried.

“I know you don’t want to but... we can still force him to leave. You know as well as I do he’s one of the least likely to be redeemed. We also both know he can’t have good intentions for the hotel,” Vaggie attempted to reason, only to have Charlie firmly shake her head.

“Until he proves he has ill intentions, he is welcome to stay as long as he wishes. Just like the others in the hotel. To me, it doesn’t matter how dangerous he might be. He even protected the hotel once already,” the royal responded, voice stern while her ebony eyes locked with a yellow pair.

Sighing, the former angel simply shook her head. “I guess I can’t really argue that but I still intend to keep an eye on things,” the white haired femme declared before turning on her heel and heading back toward the hotel. Charlie, on the other hand, stayed where she was for a few moments; contemplating on what she could do about her current predicament.

“Of all the demons... Still, it could be worse. It could’ve been Valentino...,” she tried to assure herself, shuddering at the thought of falling for the moth pimp. After all the tales she had heard from Angel, she had no desire whatsoever to even be near the guy. In fact, if he showed up at her hotel, she would refuse him outright simply for the spider anthro’s sake.

Shaking her head, she opened the door to the main lobby; only to find  _ him _ waiting right there. Vaggie stood not too far behind him, a furious expression on her gray toned face. As for Charlie, it was all she could to not simply turn around and walk away. Forcing her quivering lips into a smile, the Princess met his fiery gaze; heart pounding a staccato against her ribs. With a fluid motion, the buck was offering her a gloved hand; eyelids lowering while his smile widened. “Welcome back my dear. I suspect all earlier concerns have been sorted out?” rumbled his static laden voice, some of it crackling against the skin of her right cheek like a hand.

Immediately, all her plans and intentions of maintaining a professional distance were shattered and her skin was turning bright pink as she placed a dainty hand in his. Unnaturally long, bony, claw tipped fingers enveloped the tiny appendage. With a gentle tug, the much taller male encouraged her to come back inside; one of his shadows shutting the door behind her. “Uh, yes! Of course. Erm, th-thank you for asking,” whispered a soft, flustered response, wide eyes focusing on the joined hands.

“But of course! Now, you have some guests waiting for you. They appear to have a few questions,” he hummed, slowly releasing her hand to place one on her lower back. With a very soft push, he encouraged her toward the front desk where a small group of various mortal souls had gathered.

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A Month Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

It took an embarrassing amount of time for her to stop tensing every time she so much as felt  _ his _ static approaching her. Nearly a month in fact. Unfortunately, she was still blushing and acting like a lovestruck fool whenever he was in the vicinity. Not to mention what happened if he spoke to her or touched her, however innocently. Also, it hadn’t gone beyond her notice that  _ he _ wasn’t nearly as ‘touchy’ with anyone else. Even his imp, Nifty, was relegated to him only offering contact when he needed something cleaned.

To further her problems, the perpetually smiling demon had noticed her odd behavior from the very first moment. In fact, he seemed to take some perverse enjoyment from flustering her as much as possible. He especially seemed to love suppressing his static until he was right behind her before letting it loose and watching her practically fly to the ceiling. When she turned to scold him, he melted her with a caress of his static and lowered eyelids. At times, she felt like a mouse being stalked and played with by a big cat.

Yet, despite his reputation, there never appeared to be any malice behind his actions. While distressing, the occurrences were nearly playful. Almost as if he simply enjoyed watching her reactions. Today was the day she was gonna put her theory to the test, as uncomfortable as such an action would make her. Squaring her shoulders and calling on her heritage, Charlotte Magne kept an eager watch for the enigmatic buck. True to form, this was the time she couldn’t even detect the faintest trace of his static.

It almost seemed like he was teasing her again. Deliberately staying away from her just to see her reaction. While she knew logically he had no chance of finding out what she’d had planned, she couldn’t help but cling to that idea. After all, the mysterious male seemed to have an odd ability to sense what the others around him were feeling or planning at any given time. “Maybe he’s psychic. Or he could be really good at reading people,” she muttered to herself, leaning against the counter with her chin in her right palm.

“Don’t be so close minded my dear. It could very well be both,” hummed from behind her, the tingly feeling of static suddenly brushing along her shoulders.

Coming close to jumping out of her skin, the Princess spun in place to see Alastor bare inches away from her. His smile was close lipped, almost playful while Charlie sputtered like a bad engine. “H-how did...? When did...? Why are you...?” poured forth, many questions jumbling and twisting together until she huffed and crossed her arms over her chest. To add to her embarrassment, the humanoid stag in front of her simply watched; eyelids lowering while he leaned forward on his radio microphone cane. An action the poor object protested with static filled grumbling.

“Were you perhaps waiting for me for a reason?” hummed his radio-esque voice, one of his slender hands coming up to briefly play with a lock of her flaxen hair.

Blushing heavily, Charlie puffed her cheeks while avoiding his pointed stare. “O-of course not!” she protested, the highness of her voice making her wince. That was the least convincing objection she’d ever heard and, from the rich laughter, she could tell  _ he _ thought so too. Yet he didn’t correct her, taking her explanation with his usual smile.

“Whatever you say,” rumbled out a buzzing mid-tone, fanged grin widening.

Watching all of this was Vaggie, Husk and Angel Dust. The cat/owl demon and the fallen angel were unamused while the porn star beside them was dangerously close to squeeing. His gloved hands were pushing his furry cheeks upward, eyes sparkling while he smiled as wide as he could. If there was one thing the arachnid liked doing, it was watching things like this play out. It was like a soap opera in real life. Sneering up at the excited spider, Vaggie refocused on the pair before her and narrowed her eyes.

Despite all her assurances, Charlie seemed to be in the process of falling hard for the dark male in front of her. Letting out a soft growl, the gray skinned femme shook her head and turned her back on the situation. As much as she wanted to chase the evil creature out, she respected Charlie too much to force her will. The best she could do was protect her friend should she need it. Taking one last look over her shoulder, she couldn’t help but hope the demoness wouldn’t need it.

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Three Days Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

While none of the demons coming in had been redeemed so far, at least they were all acting an odd sort of civil toward eachother. Though, the bar and gambling area likely helped with that. As much as such a place upset her, she knew it was impossible to wean the souls down here off of vice without offering it in small doses. Besides, it was better than them going out and starting turf wars or murdering one another. An odd sentiment given the fact the dead couldn’t truly die, except via holy weaponry.

Blowing her bangs out of her face, she wondered how she was going to begin the process of redemption anyway. Maybe she could try to draw out more positive attributes through group time? What could she do that the entire hotel would enjoy? That didn’t involve alcohol or gambling anyway... A musical number could be good! Then again, that hadn’t gone over so well last time. Nibbling her ebony lower lip she stared at the top of her desk as she pondered over the question presented to her. She was so focused, she never noticed the emaciated form coming up behind her.

A pair of double shaded red eyes watched her with curiosity as well as amusement, clawed hands tightening on the top of a very nervous microphone cane. Smile widening while his eyelids lowered, the demonic buck moved forward, head tilting as  _ her _ sweet scent whirled beneath his nose. “Trying to learn how to set things on fire with our vision, are we?” purred his radio filtered voice, his ghostly audience laughing in response to his joke.

Jolting like a shocked cat, the young royal whirled to face him, her brow furrowed into a faint frown. Yet, instead of acting in her normal, playfully exasperated manner; she almost appeared happy to see him. “Radio Demon!” she began, not noticing he winced slightly at the name.

“I  _ do _ have a name, my dear,” informed a dangerously playful correction, the tone making the fine hairs covering her stand on end.

While he seemed almost teasing, there was something about his body language that told her he was being deadly serious. He had gone from relaxed to stiff and straight, his smile holding a slight edge to it as his crimson orbs drilled into her. While she had never seen him so upset over the use of his self given title, she decided not to try to push him on the subject. “W-what  _ is _ your name?” Charlie asked meekly, fighting all her instinct to put distance between herself and the powerful entity.

“ _ You _ may call me Alastor,” the enigmatic male purred, relaxing when she seemed complaint to the sudden change.

“Uh, sure... Okay... A-anyway! A-alastor, do you have any ideas of what we can do to bring our guests closer together? I was thinking of a stage show but that didn’t go so...,” she began to yammer, avoiding eye contact while fiddling with her fingers. A slender hand landed on her right shoulder, stopping her mid-sentence.

“Ah, but last time you did not have  _ me _ to help you,” hummed in her ear, faint electricity prickling at her skin.

In a smooth motion, the hand on her shoulder moved to her own hand while Alastor prowled to the front of her. Not releasing her once, he gave a gentle tug; pulling her forward while her clothing changed. Instead of her pink tux, she was now clothed in a 20’s flapper dress. It was a thin, frilly, powder pink material, lacking arms on the top and coming half way down her thighs on the bottom. The skirt itself was made up of many, frilled layers, matching heels on her feet and a feathered crown perched on her head. “Much better. Now,” rumbled from in front of her as her eyes slowly travelled up his slim body to meet his.

There was now something almost feral about his fanged grin, a top hat now on his head as he led her toward the bar area. “Just follow my lead my dear and do try to keep up,” a roughened baritone continued, the radio filter crackling slightly while his ambient static settled over her like a coat. As they entered the smoke filled room, it was completely transformed into an old time stage. Demons that had been sat at tables gambling or drinking were now in various forms of 20’s formal wear and were seated in theater rows.

While they were still stunned, the ‘Radio Demon’ appeared center stage while Charlie was transported to the right side of the backstage area. While he calmly straightened his bow tie, his cane hopped to a position in front of him; a spotlight blinking on almost on cue. The grumbling that was beginning to roll through the sinners gathered quieted in an instant, the slim buck’s smile turning to a smirk of satisfaction. “Good evening my cherished guests! Tonight, our beloved Princess and I have planned something truly spectacular for all of you,” he announced, beckoning her to come to him with a simple gesture. Scampering over to him, she smiled nervously at her audience while the faint feeling of electricity moved along her spine in a comforting manner.

“So, do sit back and enjoy the show,” purred his heavily disguised voice, strange dials flashing in his eyes for a split second.

Then light lights went out, bathing them in darkness before coming back on to reveal a set of a jaunty musical. The collective, silent groan could practically be heard through the room but none of the gathered dare to even scratch an itch. The pair center stage began to dance in perfect unison, Alastor taking the lead with the singing until Charlie began to catch on to the lyrics. Almost seeming to become lost in the performance, the pair became a vision of beauty. Their voices rang through the crowded room and made even the most vile of the sinners appreciate the show.

While unplanned by either, no movements were out of place, no cues were missed. It was almost as if they had been working together for years, giving the both of them a sense of comfort. By the end, the young demoness was panting while a blush darkened the circles on her cheeks. Until now, she had never met a demon that would be so willing to indulge her love of musical numbers. Heart thudding against her sternum, she backed away from the stag as he slowly turned to face her. Though his smile was still in place, an odd light played in his ruby eyes; his head tilting to one side as he took a step toward her.

Aware of the fact she was being observed by a room full of demons that were supposed to respect her, the flustered blonde forced herself to stand her ground. Corners of his mouth going upward slightly, the crimson deer demon escorted her off the stage and out of the room. “We will have to do that again some time. Our guests quite seemed to enjoy the little number,” hummed from beside her, the hand on her shoulder keeping her from fleeing like she wanted to.

“I know  _ I _ enjoyed it. We perform so naturally together, wouldn’t you agree my dear?” rumbled from beside her ear, the clever male easily leading her to a more private area of the hotel.

Licking ebony lips, Charlie felt her breathing quicken as she took in his words. She had never really received praise for her hidden talents. In fact, most of the time, she was derided for them. It was in that moment she knew she was lost, that any resistance to her attraction to the dangerous male would be a wasted effort. Her only hope would be that he would have no interest in pursuing her. A whisper of her name brought her back to the fact he had asked a question and the feline-like princess turned to look into the face of a very close ‘Radio Demon.’ “I... uh... I had a lot of fun!” she managed to stammer out, leaving out the eerie fact they had synced so well.

Head tilting while black tipped ears twitched, Alastor leaned down ever so slightly; faint voodoo symbols floating through the air. Yet, nothing was said. He simply seemed to gaze into her eyes, like he was searching for something. As if satisfied by what he found, he simply straightened once more. “I am pleased you enjoyed yourself. I suppose I should allow you to go back to work. A lot of sinners to  _ save _ ,” he chirped, spitting out the last word like it was something foul before escorting her back to the front desk and leaving her in a rather stunned state.

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Four Days Pass~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

It almost felt like she was back to square one, minus hiding in her room. Now she ducked behind her desk, an action that didn’t assist things one bit but she was helpless to stop. Needless to say, a certain male was always able to find her, that damnable smile on his handsome face. Wait? Had she just referred to him as handsome?! Fuck... She really was screwed. Rubbing her pale forehead, the normally chipper femme bemoaned the predicament she was in. Loving someone that couldn’t possibly love her back.

Before she had left home, her father had attempted to matchmake her with many of Hell’s up and coming Overlords. None of them had been able to put up with what they called her ‘nauseatingly optimistic attitude.’ It had been a crushing blow to realize no one in Hell would ever really want her. She had long given up on real love and flat out refused to marry for political purposes. Her parents would no doubt be a mixture of amused and horrified to hear she suddenly wanted a relationship with one of the most powerful up and coming overlord in the ten sectors.

As if she had called him, the buck was right beside her; eyes half lidded and smile slightly softened. However, before he could say anything, one of the more reclusive demons came up to the desk. She was a petite, mostly white cat demon white one amber eye and one blue eye. Normally, she kept to herself and the only thing Charlie knew about her was her name, Frost. “Excuse me your highness but, might I ask for an audience?” a soft, almost musical voice requested while the long furred feline gave a respectful curtsy.

Unused to such respect, the royal could only stare for a few seconds before realizing she was the one that had been addressed. Blinking in surprise, the blonde began to smile before responding. “Of course! What would...,” she began to inquire, only to be stopped by frantic shushing. Ears laid back, the feline glanced around the room; as if afraid of anyone listening.

“Not here! Is there a more... private area we can go to? Somewhere safe?” the white furred anthro whispered, nervous gaze shifting to the ‘Radio Demon.’

Unbeknownst to Charlie, said stag’s eyes had turned into radio dials; faint, red voodoo symbols floating behind him. Antlers morphing slightly, he stepped closer to the royal; placing protective clawed hands on her shoulders. “There are plenty. However, I will be escorting our dear Princess wherever she should choose to go,” the imposing male purred, the static in his voice deepening. The electric aura around him also strengthened, seeming to snap out at the nervous sinner in warning.

_ ‘Well... that was unexpected,’ _ Charlie thought to herself as she looked up at Alastor with a slightly shocked expression. Still, she knew better than to argue with him. Even if she managed to get him to agree to let  _ her _ handle it, he would follow her in secret. There was also the fact that some small part of her was ecstatic about the fact he appeared to want to protect her.

Pushing those ridiculous thoughts to the back of her head, Charlie simply gave the sinner before her an apologetic smile. “Sorry. I hope you don’t mind. As for a meeting place, we could use my office. When did you want to meet?” the young royal asked, sure to keep her expression friendly.

“As soon as possible. Maybe even now, if you aren’t busy,” Frost responded, ears still tipped back while mismatched eyes watched Alastor fearfully. The buck’s grin widened, his shadows taking the shape of tentacles just to add to his imposing image.

Feeling his faint static crackling against her back in an aggressive manner, Charlie could only give him a quick glance over her shoulder while feeling slightly stunned. While she knew the former killer liked to prod her buttons for his own amusement, she had never expected him to be protective of her. Clearing her throat as she turned to focus on her ‘client’, the blonde gave a nod before coming out from behind the desk. Doing her best to ignore the fact the ‘Radio Demon’ was right behind her, she opened a small door that was nearby, gesturing for Frost to enter first.

Making sure to give the demonic deer a wide berth, the feline scooted into the room; tail arched and puffed out due to fear. Something Charlie couldn’t really blame her for. Even being a daughter of Lucifer, she found the mortal soul behind her imposing. If he wanted to, he could easily destroy the hotel and everything she held dear. With all her power, she doubted even  _ she _ would be much of a match for him. Still, there was no point in thinking of such things now. So, with a smile on her face, she walked into the small but homey office.

The walls, carpet and curtains were a light, powder pink, lace decorating the fringes of the curtains and carpet. The furniture was painted a darker, hot pink, lace also hanging along the edges. All in all, it seemed to match its owner’s personality to a tee. Walking over to a hot pink, leather chair, Charlie took a seat; Alastor still behind her like a malignant shadow. “Would you like some candy?” she asked, gesturing to a bowl overflowing with wrapped confections. The cat simply shook her head, honestly wondering how the Princess could ignore the creature behind her so easily.

“N-no thank you. I... I wanted to talk to you a-about redemption. I know a small group of demons living here that want to leave the inferno,” the obviously scared female stammered, not daring to look away from the stag that was smiling at her like she was a tasty morsel.

“Oh! That’s so wonderful! You and your friends should meet with Vaggie. She’ll know the best way to get all of you in heaven the fastest,” the excited hotel owner exclaimed, clapping happily as she shot to her feet.

Next thing Frost knew, she was being led down a series of halls; ending up at the kitchen. In said room were Angel and Vaggie, arguing over preparing dinner for the hotel. “I don’t give two fucks about those sad sacks out there. This fine body has to have fuel before I take it out on the town,” the white furred arachnid pointed out as he placed a piece of strange looking meat in a pan.

“Ugh, the least you could do is help cook! You have six arms!” Vaggie snapped back, juggling quite a few pans on the other stove top.

“Four at the moment sweet cheeks. Or dontcha know how to count? Also, I see no reason why  _ I _ should help. I see no benefit for me,” the snotty porn star retorted, smirking while steam practically poured from the fallen angel’s ears.

Sighing, Charlie stepped between the pair; smiling up at the much taller spider. “Sometimes the benefit can come from just helping others,” she informed, purposefully making her eyes wide while she locked gazes with him. Staring down at her for several seconds, Angel let out a small growl before nodding.

“Yeah, fine but she’s still gonna owe me a favor later,” snapped his irritated mid-tone as he continued to make his breakfast. Casually, his other pair of arms appeared, reaching over with the other two to move pans over to his stove.

Watching all of this with a small smile, Charlie turned to Frost and gestured for her to go forward. Ears pinned back nervously, the feline approached the now curious fallen angel. Deciding to give them all some privacy, the Princess turned and left the room. Right behind her was Alastor, still staying close to her. In fact, he was so near that she could practically feel his clothing brushing against hers. Then there was his static. The ambient, almost sentient electricity was now popping against her skin; almost feeling like claws in her flesh.

Pausing for a second, she began to wonder if she should ask her companion what was bothering him or continue with her job like nothing was wrong. In that short moment, the stag was moving to take the lead; one of his shadows wrapping around her right arm and tugging her along firmly. Confused but deciding to trust him, she went along; only hesitating when he appeared to be heading toward her room. “Sorry for imposing upon your hospitality once more my dear but we simply must have a discussion. A discussion not meant for prying ears,” hissed his now warped, glitch laden voice, the irises of his eyes flickering briefly to dials every now and again.

Shutting the door in their wake, the leather clad male released her; grin holding a fierce edge while his crimson gaze watched her closely. “If I had not been there, would you have gone with her alone?” growled his filtered voice, the audio distorting with his fury as red, voodoo symbols began to float through the air. Despite being the Antichrist, Charlie shrank away from the furious demon. Regardless of being a mortal soul, at his full power, he would likely be a match for her. So it was with great reluctance that she answered his question.

“Yes! Of course I would! She has done nothing to make me distrust her. Besides, I was able to defend myself far before I met you or Vaggie,” she pointed out. Almost immediately, a burst of deafening buzzing filled the room; the red symbols in the air becoming far more clear and angry looking.

Yet, the stag made no move toward her. Instead, he stood rooted in place; static buzzing around him like a swarm of angry wasps. After a few moments, it all settled; disappearing while his smile remained dangerous. “You don’t have to depend on only yourself anymore. I know we have not known each other long and you have no reason to trust me as much as Vaggie but I am here for you as well. If you need help, simply ask me. If everyone else is busy, please try to wait until one of us is available,” growled his roughened voice as his shadows writhed and warped behind him.

Despite appreciating his concern, some part of her pride was almost screaming at her to defend herself. To show him just how little she needed an escort. As if sensing this, he began to chuckle, the atmosphere around them instantly relaxing. “I am not trying to infer our Princess cannot protect herself well enough. I would just prefer that you not be in a position where you have to,” purred his mid-tone as he walked toward her, faint electricity coating her like a blanket. Coming in close, he lifted her chin to lock eyes with her.

Oh so gently, he scraped a red claw along her pale skin; silence stretching between them as he gazed down at her. Then, as if in slow motion, his lanky frame was bending until his face was on her level; his long nose brushing along hers. Freezing like a deer in the headlights, Charlie felt her heart hammering in her chest as her breath came in stuttered pants. There was now a sense of anticipation in the air and it was all she could do not to run all the way back downstairs to hide behind Vaggie. With a small inhale and a growled sigh, Alastor leaned forward to capture her lips in a shockingly gentle kiss.

Eyes widening, the young royal brought her hands up but kept them in the air in indecision. As much as she wanted to reciprocate or touch him, she knew he loathed contact of any sort. So, when he broke away after only a few moments, she began to apologize profusely. “I-I’m so sorry! I wanted to respond but... I know you don’t like to be touched and... I wasn’t sure...,”stammered a desperate explanation as she avoided looking into his eyes. Her rambling was interrupted by a much firmer kiss.

“You have my permission,” purred against her mouth after a few seconds, those words breaking a dam she had carefully built around her feelings for him.

Tentatively, she leaned into the contact; her hands resting lightly on his broad shoulders. Growling came in response, a pair of arms winding around her possessively as fangs nipped at her tender lips. Whimpering from a mixture of pain and pleasure, Charlie finally began to return the kiss; something buried inside her stirring slightly. Something that was as ancient as it was  _ hungry _ . Something that growled in protest when he finally broke the liplock to step away from her.

Startled at the sound that had left her, the shy femme backed away from the ‘Radio Demon’ a deep fear replacing her previous desire. “No... I can’t have... I-I’m sorry,” squeaked out of her as she fled, tears rolling down her cheeks as she fled downstairs and out the front door. Yet she didn’t stop there. She allowed her legs to carry her to a secret place she had found during her childhood. One of the few places of solace in this inferno. A small garden that had likely been cultivated and hidden by her own mother.

Finally, among the many flowers that grew there, the flustered Princess allowed herself to relax. This place couldn’t be found unless you knew where to look. In actuality, the fact she found it at all was still a mystery. The closest explanation she had come up with had been her bloodtie with the one that had hidden it in the first place. Breathing in the fragrance of the flora around her, Charlie laid back to stare at the red sky above. “I can’t have that in me... I just  _ can’t _ ,” she whispered to herself, dwelling on what had happened. For just a few seconds during the embrace she had felt... a deep and frightening hunger. A hunger that had little to do with food.

Furrowing her brow, she closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh. If she was honest with herself, it would make sense given her mother. Yet, she desperately didn’t want it to be true. Not only for the fact that it would make her life Hell, but what Alastor would think if he knew. Just thinking about him brought her back to the kiss, the feeling of his lips against hers. The myriad of emotions that had welled and mixed within her. The swelling of desire. Just remembering it drew a soft rumble from her lips, her tongue flicking out to lick at her ebony lips.

It was only when she felt her hand settle on her nethers under her pants that she snapped back to herself. Pulling the appendage back like it had been burned, she stared down at her palm like it was some foreign entity. Inside her head, there was a dark chuckle.  _ ‘You cannot continue to hide from me, young Princess. I am as much a part of you as your demon form,’ _ purred a roughened, sultry voice. Shaking her head in denial, she sat up and pulled her knees to her chest; rocking back and forth.

“I don’t want either of you inside me! I don’t want to have Succubus tendencies,” she whispered, only getting silence as a hot wind blew through her tiny sanctuary.

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~A Few Hours Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

Staring up at the hotel, Charlie nibbled her bottom lip as she shifted from side to side nervously. As much as she knew she had to go back in there, she didn’t want to face Alastor after running from him. Especially with the dark thing that was now awake inside her. The last thing she wanted was to lose control around the reserved deer. If she snapped and forced herself on him, she would never be able to forgive herself. Still, she knew she couldn’t run forever. Not when the dream she had worked toward was so close to fruition. So, with a shaky hand, she gripped the doorknob and swung the door open.

When she saw an empty lobby, she felt a fair amount of shock. She had expected Vaggie to be there at the very least. Slightly feeling unsettled, she made her way up the stairs toward her room; not feeling comfortable downstairs. As she got closer to her room, the sense of dread she was feeling intensified. Feeling a bit like a hunted rabbit, she opened her door and ran into her room; locking it behind her. It was only then that she realized she was not alone. Heart dropping into the pit of her stomach, she slowly turned to see Alastor standing exactly where she had left him.

His head was tilted, smile wide and frightening as his crimson eyes moved over her slowly. “Ah, so good of you to return my dear,” hummed his filtered voice as he prowled toward her slowly. When he was a mere few feet away, he stopped; seeming to sniff at the air while his static poked at her in an exploratory manner. It was like he could sense something was different about her and he was trying to figure out what it was. After a few seconds, his eyes widened and the edges of his smile softened slightly.

“So that is why you ran,” whispered his radio announcer voice, his static wrapping around her as he resumed moving toward her.

Panic filled her but her feet refused to move as he closed in. She didn’t want him to know! Not when she was still trying to come to terms that part of her had awoken at all. Still, when he took her into his arms, she leaned into his thin frame and began to relax. “Do not be afraid, I accept you,” hummed in her ear before he was simply gone. Blinking for a few moments, Charlie slowly slid to her knees while joyous tears began to stream down her paper white face.

In her already long life, she had only heard that phrase from one other person. To hear it from someone she was falling in love with made her heart swell with happiness. Add that to the fact her secret went against his innate nature and she was overwhelmed with emotion. Smiling like a fool, Charlie got on her shaky legs; swiping at the tears that refused to stop. With that simple phrase, the ‘Radio Demon’ had effectively won her heart. Chuckling slightly, she changed into a pair of comfortable pajamas before getting into bed and going to sleep.

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

Staring at the ceiling, Charlie honestly wondered if she would be justified in taking a few days off. As much as she hated to admit it, her Succubus was definitely awake. She needed time to gain control over this new aspect or it would likely cause problems for both her and the guests of the hotel. The only problem was, who did she leave in charge? Sighing, she sat up; scrubbing her face with her hands before getting to her feet. After getting dressed, she stood before her closed door;wondering if there was a way to summon Vaggie upstairs without leaving her room.

As if on cue, two little goat imps appeared at her side, smiling up at her expectantly. “Razzle! Dazzle! How could I forget about my best helpers,” she gushed, squatting down to hug the pair tightly.

“If its not too much trouble, I’d like you two to do something for me,” she began, pulling away to look into their wide eyes.

Downstairs, Vaggie was working with Frost and her small group. At the moment, she had them helping the guests as well as doing small chores around the hotel. While it was a small step, any progress was good when it came to redemption. Besides, until they trusted her enough to tell her their sins, it was all she could really do. Glancing at the stairs, the fallen angel was beginning to worry about Charlie. A concern that was deepened when she saw Razzle and Dazzle bounding down instead of the Princess.

Back upstairs, Charlie was sitting on her bed; staring at the carpet beneath her feet. While Vaggie had been her closest friend for many centuries, she had no idea how the former holy being would react to her... problem. It was bad enough she was the anti-christ. Sighing, she tried to take comfort in the fact that her dear friend had seen past everything else so far. Still, when there was a knock on the door, she was reluctant to open it. Gathering what courage she had, she opened the door and invited Vaggie inside.

Thankfully, the conversation went much better than expected. While concerned, the forsaken angel didn’t think any less of Charlie. In fact, she offered a few good suggestions for controlling the newly awakened part of herself. It involved meditation and doing a spiritual search within herself. The aim would be to find her Succubus and come to some sort of terms with it. A prospect that made her feel a deep dread. Still, the sooner she got it over with, the sooner she could return to her normal routine.

Standing in the center of her room, she withdrew her damned dagger, allowing her fingers to dance along the black blade. It had been a while since she had used it, the last time being when her demon awoke. Breathing out slowly, she ran the sharp edge along her wrist; a soft hiss leaving her while her eyes reddened and horns grew from her head. Black, rotten smelling blood bubbled from the wound, pattering onto the carpet while she began to walk in a circle. With careful precision, she made a pentagram; placing a red candle on each of the star’s points.

Lifting her bleeding wrist to her lips, she snaked out her tongue to lick along the wound; healing it in one swipe. Letting loose a feral snarl, a sickening smile curled her ebony lips. Carefully stepping into the middle of the pentagram, she closed her wild eyes, reverting to her normal self before taking a seat. Letting out a slow breath, she began to mutter a demonic incantation; the flames on the candles shooting upwardward briefly. Then they went out entirely, leaving her in darkness. Inside her head, a dark chuckle sounded. _ ‘Despite denying me, you want to chat? How very like you,’ _ purred a huskier, more sultry version of her own voice _. _

_ ‘I’m... sorry about that. But surely you can appreciate my position,’ _ Charlie replied, the fogging gradually clearing from her mind’s eye to allow her to see the Succubus side of herself.

She was taller, possessing an hourglass figure, longer, straighter hair as well as larger breasts and hips. Grand, curved, red tipped horns crowned her head and a smirk quirked her ebony lips.  _ ‘While I understand it, I don’t agree with it. For a demoness, you’re terribly repressed honey,’ _ hummed the bombshell version of herself in front of her. Blushing at the observation, the Princess opened her mouth to protest only to be cut off.

_ ‘I’m well aware its not by choice but it doesn’t have to be that way any longer. That deer monster certainly seems to be sniffing after us,’ _ the other part of her pointed out, making her heart practically leap out of her chest.

_ ‘He’s why I needed to talk to you! Please! You  _ **_have_ ** _ to let me do things my own way! If I were to... force myself on him in any way he would never forgive me,’ _ blurted out of her in a rushed, her frantic speech merely making her shadow smile wider.

_ ‘My, my. We  _ **_are_ ** _ attached, aren’t we?’ _ the copy teased before holding up a hand to stop the incensed Charlie from interrupting. Blushing and glowering, the female anti-christ bit her lower lip to keep back her heated protests.

_ ‘I never implied I would be doing anything of the sort. However, I could offer tips if you should so wish,’ _ the succubus offered with a suggestive quirk of her eyebrow. Immediately, the infernal royal began to shake her head, forcing herself to ‘wake up’.

Sitting up with a ragged gasp, she was more than a little disconcerted to see Alastor hovering close to her. Scrabbling backwards out of sheer instinct, the startled demoness stared up at him from her position on the floor. Crimson eyes glowing slightly, the former killer strode toward her; bending at the waist to gently wrap a hand around one of hers. With a careful tug, he pulled her to her feet; eyes briefly changing to dials as he looked over her for any sign of injury. “Forgive my intrusion my dear. I could smell your blood and there was no answer,” rasped out of him, the edges of his smile sharp as he awaited her response.

“B-blood?” gusted from her lips as his gaze switched to the center of the room. Ever so slowly, she could see the comprehension dawning on his face. In a speed that nearly made her jump to the ceiling, his head snapped back to her and his head tilted to the side. A gesture that would have been adorable if it wasn’t for the current ambience of doom.

With a swift motion, the hand on her own moved to her wrist in a nearly painful grip. Then he was pulling her far too close for comfort, nose burrowing in the crook of her neck. Strange, chilling noises rolled out of him as he inhaled deeply; seeming to search for something. “A-alastor?” whimpered a small, scared question, only getting an unearthly sound in response.

“Do you know how easily she could have taken over if she had wanted to?” hissed as a pair of obsidian eyes widened.

“Yes. I was raised by Lucifer and Lilith. Hell’s most powerful demons. I was taught from a young age how to do such things safely,” she responded much more calmly than she felt. In reality, she was more terrified than she could ever remember being.

After a few endless moments, the ‘Radio Demon’ was releasing her to move back; expression almost feral as he straightened his overcoat. “Ah yes, I keep forgetting. Still, do try to be more careful in the future,” he advised tersely before bowing and taking his leave. Watching as he closed the door behind him, Charlie felt relieved and upset at the same time. Rubbing her upper arms, she moved to begin cleaning up the mess she had made.

“Its not that I don’t appreciate his concern. I can handle myself, is all,” she murmured while she collected the candles.

“Why is he worried about me so suddenly anyway?” she continued, the markings on her cheeks darkening as she began to puzzle over the meaning of what was happening. Still, until he said anything, there was no reason to speculate. Shaking her head, she resumed cleaning until all evidence of her deed was erased.

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Almost a Week Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

It had nearly been seven days and she had barely seen or felt any sign of Alastor. A massive shock after so long of him being her nearly constant shadow. The only sign she’d had that he even still resided there was the all too brief glimpses she would catch. Forcing the hurting pieces of her heart back together, the optimistic femme made herself to look at the bright side. Frost and her group were making great progress with Vaggie. So far, three of the group had come forward with their stories; an extremely good sign. Even now, the group were leading the guests in activities that had little to do with drinking or gambling. While there was some grumbling, the patrons were going along with it for the most part.

Unfortunately, her traitorous eyes kept travelling to the stairs that lead to the other floors. Growling in frustration, Charlie buried both hands in her flaxen locks and began to shake. After reducing her ‘do to a frazzled rat’s nest, she decided to pull on her Princess Pants and go upstairs. She wasn’t some wilting lily waiting on the approval of her man after all! She would very well demand the answers she felt she deserved at this point. So, smoothing her hair down with some of her magic, she began to head up the rather wide stairway.

As she got closer to the second floor, however, her feet began to falter. The static in the air was thick, zipping across her skin almost like tiny razors. Red symbols of both satanic and voodoo variety floated in and out of existence, a thick wall of malevolent energy practically blocking the way. Taking a deep breath and steeling her nerves, she forced her body to push forward. Soon it felt like the air itself was trying to push her back as well as becoming thick and hard to breathe. Yet, proceed she did; determination in each step. By the time she reached the door she sought, she could barely move a centimeter at a time.

Breathing raggedly while the static around her whirled like a hurricane, she turned the doorknob and allowed herself entry. It was only then that she was driven to her knees. A wave of overwhelming evil washed over her, combining with the static to effectively pin her in place. Barely able to drag in a breath, Charlie watched as a familiar suit materialized out of the darkness surrounding her. Yet she couldn’t see his face, just the shape of his head and his smile. Feeling a chill skitter down her spine, the Princess forced herself to maintain what she thought was eye contact.

Chuckling, Alastor circled around her like a predator; the buzzing in the air sounding like a swarm of angry hornets. “You seem to enjoy wandering into lions’ dens my darling,” hissed his distorted mid-tone, eyes beginning to glow an unsettling red.

“Why... why are you so angry? All I did was speak with my succubus side to make sure she wouldn’t try to do anything... untoward...,” whispered out of her, the air around her becoming thick and hard to breathe.

Red orbs turning into radios dials, the visible smile widened to a chilling degree. “That is not the point. I am aware of your abilities, of how strong you are. I am angry because you did not ask me to be there just in case something went wrong. No matter how remote the chance. But... I am not just angry...  **_Charlie_ ** ,” purred the creature in front of her, the static in his voice caressing her name. Tongue flicking out to nervously lick her lips, she gathered her courage to ask her next question. Before she could speak, however, he was moving

Before she knew it, she was on her back; long arms on either side of her head as Alastor loomed above her. Crimson claws drew deep lines in the wood below them, his face still in shadow due to the angle of the light. “I was  _ afraid _ , my dear. An emotion I hadn’t felt since my own death. Not only that, it was fear for  _ you _ ,” hissed his glitching, buzzing voice, the curve of his teeth extending even further upward while the air around them became even more suffocating.

“The only other person I could ever remember caring about was my dear mother. But you, you’re different. Since the first time I saw that disastrous interview, I was intrigued,” he continued, head tilting to the side while radio dial eyes locked with hers mercilessly. It was all Charlie could do to keep breathing in the oppressive atmosphere, heart thudding in her ears. Above her, the stag was shifting; leaning down so their faces were bare inches away.

“That intrigue evolved into... something else over time. Something I haven’t experienced before. It drives me mad. I find myself feeling... protective.... possessive...  **_hungry_ ** ,” rasped against her lips before he was almost shyly placing his lips there.

It couldn’t be called a kiss, not really. More of a touch of mouths but an electric shock shot right up her spine anyway. With a soft rumble, the being above her lifted off her lips only to trail his grinning fangs down to the crook of her delicate neck. It was there he froze, seeming to fight with himself. *“Vou debou afès-çála sé résté dormant mô charmant Prinsès. Vou gin non lidé ça mo lon a fé a tô jus lapo,” hissed a language she had never heard before. Then he was pulling himself from her, a strange light in his eyes while the atmosphere in the room slowly began to dissipate.

Finding herself able to move, she got to shaky legs; keeping her gaze locked on Alastor’s the entire time. Yet, under the fear, she felt a terrible hope. Were his actions portraying what she thought they were? Wanting to hear it in words, the young demoness decided to ask the one question hanging in the air. “A-Alastor? U-um... Are you... could you possibly be...,” stammered out her small, shy voice, interrupted by a rich chuckle as the lights slowly came on in the room.

“In love with you? I’m afraid I just don’t know what that feels like beyond what a son would feel for his mother,” he responded, the words making her shoulders slump.

_ ‘Oh, of course he wouldn’t love someone like you,’ _ hissed the more venomous part of her brain, making her wish she had never opened her mouth in the first place. “However,” purred a radio-esque mid-tone, drawing her to look up at the surprisingly gentle smile the male before her now wore. With a swift motion, he was tilting her chin up so their eyes were meeting once more.

“I will concede the point that I haven’t ever experienced what I am feeling now. I like being around you Charlie. I like seeing your smile. Most of all,” he continued, bending to give her a chaste but affectionate kiss. It was all too brief, ending with a deep chuckle as a claw gently brushed along one of her natural blush markings.

“I like seeing this little blush of yours and knowing its all for me,” he finished, laughing when she made a dash for his bed and began to huck pillows at him.

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Nearly a Month Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

Once everything had been laid out, everything went back to normal. Almost too normal. While Alastor had resumed being her shadow, he did nothing at all to show what the status of their relationship was. The most she knew was he liked her presence and he liked to make her blush. The latter trait likely being related to his tendency to enjoy causing discomfort in others. Still, he  _ had _ kissed her and that had to mean something, right? Not having enough courage to face the problem head on so soon after their last confrontation, Charlie was forced to deal with these questions in silence.

Thankfully, not everything was going badly. Frost’s group had become her one lifeline to latch onto. Watching them go from being a gang that was barely cohesive to laughing and sharing with eachother was honestly heartwarming. Even some of the more recalcitrant guests had begun to be affected, becoming just a touch more friendly around others. It wouldn’t be much longer before they all repented. What happened after that was a mystery. Yet it was the best lead Vaggie had. Charlie secretly hoped they would just be transported to heaven on a rainbow but knew it was extremely unlikely.

She was so wrapped up in the small group that when a clawed hand landed on her shoulder, she could feel the soul she didn’t possess escape her. Whirling around, she was a bit taken aback when she saw Alastor seeming almost concerned for someone always wearing a grin. With a gentle pull, he led her into her office; closing the door behind them. “My dear, you seem to be conflicted and confused these past weeks. While I normally discourage unneeded ‘sharing’, I will make an exception for you. If something is ever bothering you, just tell me. You know how I feel about gloomy faces, after all,” he hummed, tilting his head to one side with a furrowed brow.

“Oh, uh... Since I went up to your bedroom, I’ve been wondering... Wh-what am I to you? A-am I a friend? Someone you... want to keep close to you?” she blurted, avoiding his gaze while nervously fiddling with her flaxen locks. The silence that followed only added to her unease.

In a flash, he was placing her hands on his shoulders while wrapping his own around her waist. With more grace than should be possible, he was sweeping her into a slow dance; his powers transforming the office to look like a stately ballroom. As they moved, a faint music began to play; the pair effortlessly floating around the room. “To be honest, I do not know myself. Still, there’s something about you that draws me in. To date, you are the only one I wish to dance with. The thought of allowing anyone else this close is utterly repugnant,” he admitted with a softer version of his normal smile.

While it hadn’t been exactly what she hoped for, Charlie realized his words held more meaning than a simple declaration of love. For a demon like him, just allowing someone in his bubble was something rather large. All this time, he had been telling her the answers. Just not in words. Shame washed over her as well as guilt. If only she had been more observant. If only she wasn’t so fixated on statements alone. If only... This next thought was interrupted by Alastor giving her a swift spin before capturing her once more and bending her backward. “Stop thinking about things you can’t change my dear. Exist in this moment with me,” hummed a static laden voice from above her before she was straightened and pulled into a tight hug.

“After all, isn’t it more fulfilling to figure this out together? Aren’t we both naive in terms of relationships?” crackled a small question that finally had her laughing. Nodding vigorously, she cautiously returned the hug while they continued to dance.

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Six Months Pass~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

As time went on, the pair grew closer; almost inseparable. Most nights, they would either sing for the patrons of the hotel or hold a private dance just for the two of them. Soon it grew to be the norm to even share a quick kiss if Vaggie or Angel weren’t watching. Yet, despite the affection the pair shared, neither made any sexual moves toward the other. Though Alastor became almost like a predator lurking in the shadows at times, it never went beyond roving eyes and hungry smiles. It was almost as if the feigned hunt was all he needed to be content, something that didn’t surprise her given his history and what he was.

Just lately however, their interaction had slowly become a bit more charged than normal. Contact lingered longer, neither of them willing to be the first to pull away. The stag’s eyes had also grown a bit more red, more feral; his antlers seeming to have gained a couple extra prongs. It was almost as if there had been a shift in season despite them not really existing in Hell. That didn’t stop her from feeling like a doe being stalked by a rutting buck. What was worse, she found she honestly didn’t mind.

Some part of her liked the idea of being ‘hunted’, even if it was just a harmless game of peeking around corners at eachother. Whenever he caught her after a long day of work, their dancing would always be a bit more intimate; almost sensual. Like they were having sex without taking their clothes off. Needless to say, she had spent many a night hot and bothered because of this. Not that she hadn’t tried to remedy the problem, it was just that her attempts were frustratingly fruitless. If she were honest, she wanted nothing more than to have the ‘Radio Demon’ rip off her clothing and...

Biting the inside of her cheek, she forced herself to the present. In front of her was a very worried Vaggie. “Charlie?” whispered her closest friend, bringing a small smile to her lips.

“I’m alright. Just tired. I heard that Frost finally ascended,” the Princess replied conversationally, chuckling when the fallen angel began to beam.

“Yes! Michael came for her just this morning. Seeing the angel has really helped a lot of the patrons. Many of them are much more motivated to be redeemed,” the excited femme gushed, clearly proud of her accomplishment.

“I’m happy for you! You’re just that much closer to your own redemption,” the blonde encouraged, frowning when the other woman’s face fell.

“I should be happy about that but... what about you? If I leave you here alone...,” she began, only to stop speaking; eyes focusing on something behind the infernal Princess.

Thick buzzing filled the air, resembling angry hornets; a lean form looming behind the young monarch. “Who says she will be alone?” hissed from over her shoulder, the anger in the filtered voice making her shudder slightly. Finding herself caught between a rock and a hard place, Charlie attempted to move out of the danger zone. This only resulted in a clawed hand on her shoulder, halting her movement.

“You can’t say you expect to be here forever. Or even that you care about her well being. The only thing you have ever cared about is yourself!” snarled the gray skinned femme, her one eye glowing with an inner fury and protectiveness.

The moment her long time friend had finished speaking, Charlie felt a sense of doom settle over her. Almost immediately, the air felt like being in the middle of an electrical storm; humming like a live wire. “If you think something like me can ever be redeemed, no. Creatures like me... we have no place in heaven. Besides, I would not leave her side if given the choice,” hissed from behind her, the filtered voice hitching and skipping like a radio with bad reception.

Narrowing her eyes, Vaggie brought her rarely used moth wings out of hiding; a vaguely holy light rippling around her form. “You are a loathsome thing that shouldn’t be allowed to have an afterlife. Since you came here, you have done nothing but serve your own desires. Well, I will not allow the woman I have come to love be relegated to a mere whim!” spat a voice that echoed through everyone’s heads, drawing winces from all demons within a ten foot radius.

“What would  _ you _ know about how I see this woman before me? You’ve been so distracted by that group of sinners that you haven’t noticed just how close we’ve become,” snapped a static burst, making everyone’s skin tingle with electricity.

“She has... she has become the one creature I would consider taking as mine,” he continued, slowly calming as he spoke, shifting his gaze to focus on Charlie’s eyes as the last words passed his lips.

Both women were rendered speechless, Angeldust letting out a distant wolf whistle from the doorway to the lounge. Summarily ignoring the arachnid, both parties continued to stare at one another in silence. Then, with a slow sigh, Vaggie was going back to normal. “Alright... If the day comes when I have to leave, I will trust her to your care,” she whispered, the bemused Princess continuing to look from one to the other.

“Um, don’t I get a say in my own life?” Charlie whispered shyly, looking down at her hands.

“I-its not that I don’t appreciate the concern but I managed to live a while without the help of others. I know I don’t need to anymore but I’m not a child either,” the young monarch continued, glancing up at the pair hesitantly.

“I don’t want to be seen as someone to shield or protect, someone useless. I just want someone to stand beside me, not in front of me,” finished a quiet voice before she was smiling at both of them and making her way toward the stairs. This time, Alastor did nothing to stop her.

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Charlie’s Room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

Sighing, the exhausted demoness allowed herself to flop on her bed. While some part of her was happy about Alastor’s confession, she was mostly irritated at the both of them. The last time someone had argued over her destiny, it had been her parents. Shaking off the memory, she stared up at the canopy over her bed. On the underside was a mural of what she hoped heaven looked like. There were fluffy clouds, cute puppies and most importantly, crude facsimiles of rainbows.

Many had inconsistent colors while others simply consisted of shades she liked. This was mostly due to the fact she had never seen one, only heard about them through damned souls. Unfortunately, none of them remembered what they looked like. Maybe the whole reason she had started this was because she would never see the light of paradise. Nor would she ever claim her birthright as the harbinger of the apocalypse. She would forever exist in the pit, amongst those God rejected.

Rolling on her side, she pulled her Cthulhu plush close; staring at nothing while her mind whirled. She was so internally focused, she didn’t notice the door open and shut. She only snapped out of it when a shadow fell over her. Gasping, ebony eyes locked on to a certain deer demon. Ever so slowly, he lowered himself until he was kneeling in front of her. “Charlotte.. I hope you do not think I made that declaration to show up Vaggie. I...,” began an explanation before it was cut off.

Sitting up slowly, the blonde demoness simply gave him a small smile. “No, I know you too well for the thought to even cross my mind,” she replied, longing to lean forward and accept the comfort of his touch.

“But, I didn’t really like how you and Vaggie were arguing over my fate like I was a child too young to know better,” she continued, frowning slightly as she thought back to all the memories that action had caused to surface.

Silence followed her statement, his smile small and showing no teeth. The only thing that belied his true feelings was the fact his ears were tilted back. Cupping her cheek with a leather coated hand, he bowed forward until his forehead met hers. “I never meant to make you feel that way my dear. I have no good excuse for my actions. The most I can offer is my deepest apologies,” purred a rich mid-tone, completely naked of the usual radio filter. Eyes widening, Charlie tried to back up to ask him a few questions; only to have the hand on her cheek move to the back of her head.

A soft rumble permeates the air, his shadows swallowing most of the light in the room as hips lip softly meet hers. Like most times, it seemed chaste at first. Then, ever so slowly, he was moving forward; his tongue tentatively flicking out to taste her lips. With a hiss, he was pulling away; a shudder racking through his bone thin frame. Next came the sound of claws ripping through fabric, roughened breaths leaving him. “Forgive me. This is a bit new for me. While I would rarely take my pleasures when I was alive, it was never with my partner in mind,” hissed out of him, his voice sounding doubled and slightly distorted.

“I am more... used to venting my urges, as infrequent as they are,” he continued, gradually seeming to regain control of himself.

“And who says I would mind?” purred a smooth, sultry voice, causing another raking shudder from the male above.

In a flash, Alastor was slamming his clawed hands on either side of her head; face mere inches from hers. Feeling a sense of deja-vu, Charlie didn’t flinch as his eyes changed to dials and began to glow brightly. **“Fé pa tenté mò, mô dousœr. Vou kòne pa ki kalité a difé tu es en jouant avè,” purred a guttural language she had only heard once before. Then he was burrowing his face into the crook of her neck, tongue lapping along her racing pulse.

“I can taste your fear, your anticipation. I can hear your heart beating. It would be so easy just to give in to what my beast wants to do and it doesn’t just want sex Charlotte,” hissed in her ear, his voice sounding like something horrible; something out of her deepest nightmares.

“It wants to devour you. To tear you apart. To relish in your screams. Most of the time, I can repress it easily. It is only at these moments that it comes dangerously close to the surface,” he continued, sharp fangs grazing along her tender skin. Yet, she showed no signs of being afraid.

“So, please, do not aggravate what should remain asleep,” his finished with a gentle nip. Then he was slowly straightening, feral gaze roaming over her form as if wondering where to start.

Gathering that he had only ordered whores before, Charlie bit her lip shyly as her unsteady hands unbuttoned her shirt. A rough, purr husked out of the male over her. Then, with gentle hands, he took her hands away. Carefully maintaining eye contact, the monstrous stag carefully removed his leather gloves from his hands; revealing the appendages to be a dark red. Then, with an odd gentleness, he undid her tie with his claw-like limbs. As he pulled the silky material away, it slid along her skin; eliciting a soft moan. Another shudder wracking through his skeletal frame, he carefully placed his hands on her clothed shoulders.

A subtle shaking was now moving over the former killer, growling breaths leaving him while he smoothed his palms over her bosom; moving toward the buttons on the shirt. Unsettling gaze focused on hers, he began to slice them off one by one; showcasing just how sharp his claws were. As more of her white flesh was exposed to his feral gaze, his antlers began to morph; becoming almost like twisted, terrible tree branches. As her breasts were finally bared, all the light in the room was swallowed. Above her, there were some unsettling cracking noises as well as a low, inhuman snarling. Eyes burning like coals, the silhouette leaned forward; something that felt like coarse fur skittering across her chest. The only thing that distracted her from that odd sensation was his mouth closing around one of her nipples.

Gasping, Charlie found her hands flying to his head; fingers unconsciously wrapping around his antlers. A low, bestial rumble came in response, vibrating around her sensitive nodule and making a mewl fall from her quivering lips. Sharp fangs carefully encircled delicate skin, the soft velvet of his suit pressing against her. Whimpering, the young monarch tugged on his padded shoulders to show her discontent with just how much clothing was still between them. Chuckling, the dark shape straddling her sat up; hands leaving her body.

Unfortunately, given the lack of illumination, she couldn’t see anything. But, she could hear the slide of fabric against skin as well as the release of buttons. “Its not fair. You can probably see me perfectly fine despite the darkness,” she complained before she could stop herself. All movement above her halted, causing her heart to drop into the pit of her stomach. Yet, instead of anger, she heard a dark chuckle.

“At the moment, my dear, you should be grateful for that,” hissed a voice that sounded more monstrous than even her own father. Yet, she felt no fear.

Sitting up as much as his weight would allow, Charlie reached forward blindly; brow furrowing when she came into contact with the same fur as before. Before she could make contact with his skin, however, her wrist was grabbed in a harsh grip. “Please, I can promise I won’t reject you. I have seen many things while living here. Allow me to see you in your truest state,” pleaded a soft whisper in the darkness. There was only silence, the shape above her not moving an inch as his glowing eyes remained locked on hers. Then an inhuman chuckle echoed inside and out of her head, coming from the air itself rather than Alastor.

“As you wish my darling. But, I must warn you. If you run or scream, I will not be able to stop my reaction. I  _ will _ tear you apart and devour you despite not wanting to. My species... we have very strong instincts,” hissed an ambient voice in her ear despite him not moving any closer.

Taking a deep breath, she nodded; anticipation burning in her blood. After a few more seconds of silence, a handful of the candles near the bed came to life. The sight she was greeted with made her heart stop. The thing above her in no way resembled the demon she had fallen in love with. While she was aware of what he was, seeing it was something else entirely. His head had become a deer skull, red radio dials glowing in the depths of his eye sockets. In the place of the blunt teeth of an herbivore were sharp fangs, twisted, malformed antlers crowning his head. Ever so slowly, Charlie moved her gaze to take in the rest of him; eyes wide.

A long neck coated in thick, fluffy fur tapered down to a frighteningly emaciated frame. Each bone stood out under the much shorter fur covering the rest of him. Ebony eyes traveled from his torso to his animal hind legs and finally the cruel, blood red claws that comprised his hands. Radio dials glowed from the sockets of his skull like embers, a horrifying, rotting smell beginning to permeate the air. Fighting the urge to cover her nose, the young Princess kept eye contact with the creature over her.

Then, slowly, cautiously, she raised her hand; stopping bare inches from touching his face. While she wanted to show him she accepted him, she knew how he felt about being touched without his consent. So, she waited for him to close the infinitesimal distance himself. However, he simply continued to stare at her; not moving an inch. Thinking this meant she had done something wrong, she began to lower her appendage once more. The moment she began to move, he lunged; pressing the cold bone of his face into her warm palm.

A low, buzzing rumble left him, resembling a distorted purr.  _ ‘Charlotte...,’ _ hissed from the air as well as inside her head. Then, he was carefully taking her wrists in his claws; taking care not to cut her as he pinned them above her head.

_ ‘If you are a virgin, I am sorry. I lack control in this state,’ _ he reiterated, shuddering as he moved his free hand to her torso. With gentle movements, he removed the rest of her clothing, baring her to his hungry gaze.

Snarling, Alastor positioned himself between her legs; rough pants leaving him. Yet, he didn’t make any move to seal the deal. Instead, he leaned down to lave her skin with his tongue. Despite the danger in the air, a soft moan escaped her; causing a low growl in response. Huffing hot air against the wet spot his saliva left behind, the emaciated male lowered himself until his bony snout was level with her womanhood. Inhaling deeply, he met her eyes, seeming to wait for something despite having a hard time keeping himself in check.

Anticipation and fear ran through her veins as she nodded in response. Then his tongue was meeting her slit and her entire body heaved. Pleasure burned through her veins along with intense need, demonic snarls leaving her as red tipped horns sprouted from her forehead. Sclera turned red and fangs grew while she felt her own control beginning to slip.  _ ‘It’s alright Charlotte. Let go. I want to see it.  _ **_We_ ** _ want to see it,’ _ demanded a buzzing voice from all around her.

“But... what if...,” she protested, black feathered wings beginning to sprout from her back.

_ ‘No matter what happens, I consent. I also believe your other self might actually be able to handle me. It will allow us both freedom we wouldn’t normally have,’  _ urged a snarled assurance, causing more of her own restraint to slip. None of this was helped by the fact that her darker self seemed eager to have a chance to come out to play.

Eyes becoming a dark crimson, Charlie’s back bowed upward while fangs grew from her gums and her nails changed into claws. “If you want to play, let’s play,” hummed a much huskier version of her voice while she smirked down at the being between her legs. Letting loose an unnatural chuckle, the deer demon dug his razor sharp claws into her milky thighs and plunged his tongue into her slick passage. The response was immediate and poignant. Low, demonic sounding moans filled the air, claws landing on a black furred back and digging into the skin underneath.

Letting loose a terrifying vocalization, the monstrous buck began to eat her out in earnest; letting out sounds that would horrify anyone listening in. The fact the female below him was currently clawing him only heightened his fervor. In all his long life, he had never had a partner he didn’t immediately feel a need to dismember and devour. The darker side of him seemed to see her as an equal, not prey. A notion that was entirely foreign to him. Shoving his snout against her quivering entrance, he simply allowed all questions to leave for the hunger welling up inside him. A hunger to hear more out of her, to drive her to higher pleasures. A hunger to finally join and make her his.

When she came around his tongue, red flooded his vision and he was moving over her. Panting while his static cocooned them, he leaned forward to bury his fangs in the crook of his neck. At the same time, he was thrusting; filling her in one motion. A ululating scream filled the air, sounding liked many voices mixed together as Charlie wound her legs around his too thin waist. Then he was moving, hard and fast; fangs still depp in her neck. Snarling and writhing from pain and pleasure, the young demoness sank her own fangs deep into Alastor’s neck. From there, things devolved to grunting, messy, animalistic need.

There was no ‘making love’. This was plain and simple fucking. Each person only caring about their own pleasure and focusing on finally cumming. Ethereal voices winding and blending until they became a cacophony of the damned, egging eachother on as the movements changed to something more feral, more visceral.  _ ‘Mine... my mate...,’ _ hissed out of the stag before he was surging forward one last time, filling the monarch under him with his hot seed. Hissing through the flesh in her mouth, Charlie could feel her own walls contract as her completion came charging at her.

Clamping down hard, she felt herself explode into tiny particles; becoming one with this beast inside her as her vision filled with stars. Then, ever so slowly, the pair were shifting; going back to their previous forms while still holding eachother close. Whimpering, the shaken Princess pulled her fangs out of her partner with a sickening squelch. Licking his coagulated, rotten blood off her teeth; she started to apologize profusely. Growling in response, the ‘Radio Demon’ reluctantly released her bleeding neck to meet her eyes. “Charlie...,” he tried gently.

Yet, the gentle call of her name seemed to go entirely unnoticed. “I tried to warn you. Look at your neck and my nails. You must be covered in scratches,” she continued to babble, even going so far as to start struggling to get away from him. Brow furrowing while his smile stayed in place, the former killer carefully pinned her in place.

“Charlie,” he tried again, a bit more sternly; only to have his voice overpowered by her continual string of words.

“You must be furious. Please don’t let this change how you see me. If you let me up, I’ll tend your wounds and we never have to speak of any of this again,” the blonde whimpered, avoiding his gaze as tears began streaking down her cheeks.

“Charlotte Lilith Magne!” he roared, grabbing her face in both hands while his smile gained a dangerous edge. The absolutely terrified expression he got in return, while unintended, allowed for enough silence for him to get through to her.

“Now that I have your attention, I must simply disprove all these ideas you seem to have gotten in your head,” he continued, slightly relaxing his hold on her face now that he had her attention.

“You seem to forget I gave my consent for this to happen. Besides, I did my own fair share of marring your skin,” pointed out his smug, now filtered voice as his clothes slowly materialized of his scar coated body. As he finished his sentence, he gestured to several bloody scratches littering her skin.

Blushing and covering herself with a blanket, Charlie had to concede his point. Though she didn’t have to like it. Pouting slightly, she subconsciously leaned into Alastor when he came up beside her. Humming contently, the enigmatic buck nuzzled at the still bleeding bite in her neck and wrapped his long arms around her to keep her close. “Now, can we forget about such unpleasantries and focus on what we’ve shared instead?” purred his disguised mid-tone, his gloved hand moving over her while his powers replaced her clothing. Smiling, the monarch nestled into him; sighing contently as her eyes slid closed.

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Two Weeks Later~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

Leaning her clammy forehead against the cool bowl of the toilet, Charlie tried to catch her breath. For a couple days now, she had been vomiting from early in the morning until late in the afternoon. A fact she had only shared with Vaggie out of sheer fear. She wasn’t an idiot. She knew what these symptoms meant. The only problem was telling Alastor. Already he was becoming suspicious of her constant absences and she was outright petrified of what he would do if he found out. In the time he was at the hotel, he had made no secret about his opinion on children.

Whimpering as the fallen angel beside her swept her sweaty bangs out of her face, the ill demoness slowly got to shaky feet. With some help, she wobbled her way to the sink; washing her mouth out before splashing her face. “You can’t keep hiding this,” whispered a warning she really didn’t need.

“I know but... what if he doesn’t want it? I can’t... I can’t...,” the distraught Princess responded, tears forming in her eyes as her hands came to rest on her still flat stomach. The woman behind her could only watch, a thoughtful expression on her face.

“Alright Charlie. Try to calm down now. Too much stress isn’t good for you or the child. You still have your own house, right? Go stay there until you feel safe telling him. You can trust me to keep an eye on things here,” she offered after a few moments, smiling at the hope that blossomed on her friend’s face. In an instant, the moth demon was being swept into a hug; thanks being murmured in her ear. The only problem left would be getting the blonde out without Alastor noticing.

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~That Night~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

It hadn’t taken much to bribe Angel into making a big enough mess that even the ‘Radio Demon’ couldn’t ignore it. Yet, it still felt dangerous trying to get Charlie out of the hotel. There were many times they came close to being caught only to have the white arachnid provoke the stag into a chase. Even when the two women were outside, it felt unwise to linger long. So, with a rushed farewell, the monarch was running; heading toward a far away place only she and Vaggie knew of. A small house miles away from anything, protected from the ravages of the inferno.

_ ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Present Time~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ _

It had been hard being here all alone. Yet, she just couldn’t bring herself to ever tell  _ him _ about her condition. A fact that had only gotten more difficult over time, especially as her condition began to make itself known. Now she could only wonder if she had made the right decision. If she had been afraid for nothing. After all, she couldn’t stay hidden after the child was born. Just the thought of going back with a child in her arms made her blood run cold but she had already made her bed. Even if she wanted to, it was too late to tell him now. Moaning softly as another contraction rolled over her gravid frame, Charlie slowly sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed.

It would not be much longer, she could sense it and she was excited as well as nervous. Inhaling deeply through her nose and exhaling through her nose, she ran her hand over her taut stomach while the pressure inside her intensified. Then, ever so gradually, the wave began to ebb; leaving her with a full sensation deep inside her. “As much as it scared me to tell you, I wish you were here,” she whispered quietly, not noticing the faint swirl of static in the air. Spreading her legs, she relaxed as much as she could before the next pain hit.

Groaning softly when it crashed over her, she leaned subconsciously into a presence that hadn’t been there before. “So, this is why you hid from me,” sighed a radio-esque voice in her ear, a pair of claws landing on her shoulders. Heart coming to a halt, she spun her head slowly to see a familiar pair of red eyes glowing down at her. 

“Alastor,” she managed to squeak out, her leaping into her throat. Everything inside her screamed at her to run but she was well beyond being able to move anywhere. The child had already dropped low into her pelvis, making escape very much impossible.

Sighing, the emaciated male leaned forward; long fingered hands moving to rest on the massive dome of her tummy. “I know I do not relish children but I would have never forced you into anything you did not want,” cooed his filtered voice, his static settled over her almost like a blanket.

“If you had told me, we could have gone through this together. I could have cared for you during your morning sickness and you would still be in the hotel you love,” continued his buzzing mid-tone, his cool cheek coming to rest on hers.

“However, I am here now and I will do whatever you need to make this comfortable for you,” the buck concluded, his lips caressing her skin as another contraction gripped her womb.

Inhaling deeply, the blonde allowed herself to lean into the creature behind her; a gasp leaving her as her water broke and pattered on the floor. A low, humming growl rumbled in her ear, causing a shudder to roll down her spine. “That’s my girl. Breathe and relax,” he encouraged, making her smile slightly.

“Mmmm, of all people, I never would have expected you to know how to coach someone through this,” Charlie admitted with a strained voice as she did her best to blow away the pain. A soft chuckle came in response while she instinctually opened her thighs as far as they would go.

“You can thank my mother for that. To survive among humans, she had to make herself useful in many ways. Not only was she known as a voodoo priestess but also a midwife. Many a young woman who did not wish her family to know she was pregnant came to her swamp to give birth,” he informed, a dark humor coloring his voice.

Deciding it was best not to ask what happened to the babies after, the laboring femme simply slid into a squat; blushing as he moved with her. His long, thin legs caged her on either side yet she didn’t feel trapped. Instead she felt a deep sense of comfort and protection. Breathing through the rest of her contraction, she allowed herself to prop her arms on his thighs; smiling slightly when he offered no protest. “Well done my lovely. Would you mind if I check your dilation? You will feel an urge to push next contraction and we can’t have you exhausting yourself needlessly,” murmured a suggestion as he leaned over her slightly.

“I wouldn’t mind at all! I... I still trust you Alastor,” she admitted quietly, eliciting a small chuckle in response.

“Clearly not entirely but this is not the time to open old wounds. Right now, we must focus on the matters at hand,” quipped in her ear, gentle yet chiding as there was a sound of leather sliding on skin.

Soon, Charlie felt cold claws running along her swollen form; sharp and yet oh so gentle. Slowly, carefully, they moved down to her slit; taking some time to play with her folds a bit. “Breathe and relax. I will try to make this as comfortable as possible,” assured a filtered mid-tone as the claws began to play with her pearl.

“Ah! A-alas...,” she began to protest, only to be hushed softly.

“It will be less painful if I get you a little loosened up first,” purred an explanation while pleasure began to tingle through her extremities.

All too soon, he was stopping; the claws carefully moved into her passage. “Stay completely still. I do not wish to accidentally harm you,” murmured gentle advice as the pointed digits moved slowly, gently moving upward.

“Though, this next bit will sting no matter what I do and I apologize,” warned the buzzing voice behind her. Then he was brushing her cervix and her vision went white with pain.

Sucking in a harsh breath, it was all Charlie could do to keep herself open and relaxed. Her first instinct was to tense from the sudden agony. Puffing in and out slowly, she tried to focus on anything else; praying he would be done quickly. After what seemed like hours but was only a few seconds, the appendages were gone; leaving her both feeling empty as well as relieved. “I am afraid you have a long road ahead my love. You’re only a few centimeters dilated,” sighed an observation that she wasn’t surprised by.

“Hopefully, my position will help with that,” the blonde responded, a nervous smile on her black lips.

It was then that the next contraction rammed into her body. It was different than all the others, a pressure and deep urge filling her. An urge to push. Instead, she simply breathed in and blew out; letting out tiny whimpers while the pain intensified. Suddenly, she felt two hands winding in hers; the claw-like fingers squeezing her own. Grateful for the comfort, the young monarch clamped down hard on the offered extremities; letting out a low , guttural moan as the contraction peaked. Then, ever so slowly, it ebbed away like a tidal wave; leaving her shaking and feeling a bit ‘full’ in her lower belly.

Letting out a slow breath, she released his hand with a nervous apology. The stag behind her merely chuckled before taking hold of her hands once more. “Do not apologize. I would not have given them to you if I minded what you would be doing,” he assured softly, resting his chin on the top of her head.

“I suppose you have a point but still, it must have hurt,” she continued, leaning on his legs to take some weight off her own.

“That pain is nowhere near what you must be going through right now,” he countered, his static running along her skin in a soothing manner.

Humming in contentment, Charlie enjoyed the all too brief lull; using it to relax her as the next wave came over her. Moaning softly, she shifted her hips as the urge from earlier grew more intense. Instead, she channeled the discomfort into a long, drawn out, shouting vocalization. All the while, Alastor was murmuring creole into her ear. While she couldn’t understand what was being said, she drew comfort from it. After what seemed like an eternity, the vice around her stomach and back finally loosened; leaving her feeling tired and sore.

Alastor let out a low rumble, kissing her temple while she began to relax again. “Thatta girl Charlie. Don’t be afraid of the pain. Don’t fight it. Just let it come and ride the wave,” encouraged his voice, now lacking any filter and bringing a small smile to her face. After a moment, she was nuzzling his right knee with a happy hum.

“I don’t know how you knew where I was or that I needed you but thank you for being here. While I read a few books and watched as many videos as Vaggie and I could find, I was still scared,” whispered a quiet confession.

“Oh, my dear, dear Charlie. You called me here just a little while ago, remember?” whispered in her ear before something happened that made her skin crawl.

_ ‘As much as it scared me to tell you, I wish you were here,’ _ came out of him, sounding almost like a bad recording of herself.

Shuddering and elated that he didn’t use that ability often, Charlie met his crimson gaze steadily. Unfortunately, before she could ask the next thing, the next wave washed over her; drawing a small cry from her lips. The pressure on her back, belly and pelvis was immense, her cry evolving into a yowl as she fought her urge to push. In that moment, she clung to the roughened voice in her ear like a lifeline. His calm helped ground her into breathing the pain away the pressure deep inside her persisted even as the spasm faded. “Ooooo, its sitting so low now,” huffed a strained groan as the male curled around her shifted slightly.

“I need to check you again my dear. These past contractions have been very intense and I am hoping you are finally ready,” whispered a gentle warning before his claws were once more fondling her sensitive button.

This time was different, however. With the child nestled deep inside her, his caresses now sent shocks of need through her; drawing shocked moans from her lips. Unconsciously, her lower body leaned into the contact; shifting restlessly. A soft, possessive growl sounded next her as a warm tongue laved her neck, the dangerous digits entering her slowly at the same time. Gasping, the demoness twisted her head to one side; whimpering as his fingers moved deeper. With a gentle brush, he was checking the entrance to her uterus; changing pleasure to a poignant pain.

Relaxing despite the deep discomfort, Charlie winced slightly as he pulled free of her. “Almost my lovely, lovely woman. After this next contraction, the baby should begin descending,” Alastor informed gruffly, his claws coming to rest on her labia. Nodding, the Princess knew her hard work was only beginning. That, despite her deep urge, it was best to let the baby come slowly. It would give her body more time to prepare for the arrival. Still, she had no clue why his hand was lingering where it was. As the next pain began to wash over her, this question was answered.

Carefully, his claws began to play with her; circling her hidden treasure and sometimes dipping into her opening. Too busy trying to concentrate on her breathing, Charlie craned her head back while a low moan began to well up from her. The sensations from before were nearly overwhelming. The only thing that kept her in the moment were the sensual things her lover was doing to her. “There we go. You’re doing incredibly,” cooed in her ear, as the pain gradually faded. Yet his claws stayed in place, playing with her and keeping her just on the edge of lust.

Whining quietly, Charlie laid her head on his upper right thigh; allowing the waves of need to roll over her. “Wh-what...?” she began to ask, only to be shushed gently.

“Mother taught me to do this with expectant women. Not that I had much use for such knowledge before now. It helps the body open for the child as well as move the babe downward. Though, I am finding its having another benefit,” explained his gruff voice while his hand continued to work.

Hips moving restlessly, the princess let out a long, throaty moan as another pain began. This time, it felt different. Almost blurring the lines between pleasure and pain. She could still feel the pressure and the urge to push but her lover’s ministrations made those sensations seem less intense. In fact, she could now feel her child descending much more poignantly and her noises turned into something else. Something more bestial, more feral. “Sounds like our little hell spawn is beginning to enter the birth canal. Hopefully, it won’t be much longer now,” Alastor observed, just the barest hint of worry buried deep under the calm of his voice.

Too wrapped up in what was happening to notice, the gravid blonde let out a low wail as the contraction peaked and she orgasmed at the same time. Panting as both highs passed, Charlie could only look back at the Radio Demon with a flummoxed expression. The small smirk he gave in return caused a shudder to skitter down her spine. “Snuck up on you, didn’t it darling. Nothing to be embarrassed about. Quite normal really. Especially now that the infant is moving,” the demon assured, his eyes beginning to glow ever so slightly. Unfortunately for the pair, the next pain came all too soon and broke the moment.

Breathing in deeply, the young demoness forced herself to focus on the hand on her nethers. The way the deadly claws moved so carefully, rotating in small circles. As desire began to roll though her, the child moved downward; as if encouraged by what was being done to her body. Soon, she was already edging toward another orgasm when the contraction ended. Thankfully, his movements remained consistent and allowed her to finish a second time. Nuzzling into his right thigh, she found herself letting out a purr as she felt the head of her baby just at her opening. “Its here. I-its here Alastor. Our baby,” she breathed, a mixture of excitement and nerves mixing within her.

“Yes, I can feel her hair just inside you. Give me your hand,” husked a quiet response, his hand coming up to grab her own.

Slowly, he pulled her limb lowrd her womanhood; his claws bending her fingers into her own opening. When she felt the faintest brush of what felt like velvet against her fingers, her heart leapt into her throat. This was her child. A life she helped create and was now bringing into the world. A life she would raise and help mould. Sniffling slightly while she smiled brightly, she welcomed the next pain; hissing at the slight burn as the head began to spread her open.

As if on cue, the sharp appendages began to dance around her clit again; helping relieve some of the pain as well as lubricating the passage for the coming head. “Let the head come slowly my dear. If you must push, do small ones,” advised a buzzing baritone in her ear as she felt the small circle of hair in her hands steadily grow bigger. Groaning and unable to fight her urge with her child so close, Charlie gave a small push while the male behind her kept up his ministrations.

Slowly, with some help from the laboring royal, the top of the head gradually emerged. Followed gradually by the forehead and then the eyes. Just as the nose was about to be breached, she was cumming yet again. This caused the entire head to squirt out at once, drawing out a scream from Charlie and drawing out her orgasm. Murmured encouragement continued in her ears as she felt the shoulders begin to come amid the haze of pleasure. Yowling fit to bring down Hell, she pushed as hard as she could; the shoulders passing into her and Alastor’s hands. Whimpering while she tried to catch her breath, the exhausted Princess pulled the rest of the newborn free.

Almost immediately, a terrifying, inhuman crying filled the room. Yet, there was no sweeter sound to the new mother. Happy tears flowing down her flushed blush markings as she looked over the small being they had made. She was thin and long, almost startlingly so. To add to this, at the moment she more resembled her father’s demon form. “Give her to me for a moment,” hissed from behind her before the wailing babe was taken from her. Turning her head, she saw a sight that chilled her as much as it warmed her heart. Alastor was in his demon form, long, black tongue lolling out to lick the gore off their child; soft purrs leaving him.

Through some combination of the actions, the little girl began to calm; soft coos leaving hers while her bony muzzle rubbed against her patriarch’s. The red embers glowing in his eye sockets seemed to soften before he was scooping Charlie up and laying her on the bed. Curling up beside her, the Radio demon nestled their baby between them. “If you do not mind, I would like to name her Magdalene. After my mother,” whispered a soft request, echoing from all over the room.

“Of course. Its a lovely name,” she agreed, kissing under his chin before she passed into a deep sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *“You awaken things that should remain dormant my lovely princess. You have no idea what I long to do to your fair skin.”
> 
> **“Do not tempt me, my sweet. You know not what kind of fire you’re playing with.”


End file.
